


Ex marks the (sore) spot

by Fanfic_or_bust



Category: Schitt's Creek
Genre: A LOT of Angst, Angst, Insecurity, Jealousy, M/M, Makeup Sex, Patrick needed to confront these feelings, Possessive Sex, and I would never hurt either of them!, but like good angst, but... angst, jealous!patrick, just stick with me, more tags will be added in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-21
Packaged: 2019-10-26 13:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 15,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17746913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fanfic_or_bust/pseuds/Fanfic_or_bust
Summary: Someone from David's past stops by the store unexpectedly, and Patrick is forced to confront the strong feelings this arrival brings out in him.ORDavid's ex shows up out the blue and Patrick turns into a bit of a green-eyed-monster.EDIT: THE RATING HAS BEEN SHIFTED UP TO A HARD E for chapter 3 lol





	1. Goop for the masses

**Author's Note:**

> Patrick and David were having a perfectly nice day, when David's beautiful ex wanders in out of the rain. 
> 
> *************
> 
> This is what I'm hoping will be one of those "hurts so good" angsty fics, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> And if Dan can warn us that Patrick and David are going to be alright in the long run on the show, then I can warn you that they're going to be alright in this fic, too :) Enjoy the angst!

It had been a very normal and frankly boring day at the Rose Apothecary. It was raining out, so there were fewer than average customers. At times an hour or more passed between hearing the front door bell ring at all. Normally, Patrick would be concerned about the drop in revenue, but they’d been having a stellar month so far and he didn’t see the harm in relaxing a bit and enjoying the time alone with David. 

 

They’d been playing Words With Friends for an hour straight, lost to the world. They’d been so into their game that they'd both been surprised when the bell rang and the door opened, denoting a customer arriving out of the rain. It was around 4, getting close to closing time for their Sunday hours, so Patrick hadn’t particularly expected anyone else to stop by. In fact, he had been half-thinking of closing shop early and taking David to dinner. Good thing he didn’t, he supposed, making a snap judgement on the wealth of the patron, and feeling guilty almost instantly afterwards. 

 

It was a woman, and she was absolutely stunning. Even Patrick, who had never truly found women all that attractive, at least in a purely sexual sense, could only think ‘wow she’s hot’ as he looked at her shaking her umbrella off in the doorway. Patrick smiled a little awkwardly as she looked up, making eye contact and waving jerkily at her. “Hey, hi, welcome.” He stammered. What was coming over him? It’s not like he was  _ attracted  _ to her, because he wasn’t. He figured it must have been the air of power she had about her, of wealth and influence. You could tell just in the way she carried herself, even ignoring the expensive designer raincoat she wore and boots that probably cost more than a month’s lease payment for the store. 

 

She smiled at him, though it didn’t quite reach her eyes. “Good afternoon.” She said, bending to lean her umbrella against the doorframe on top of the mat. And she apparently didn’t want to prolong the pleasantries further, because her eyes glazed past him as she took a few tentative steps inside, looking around. 

 

“Can I help you find anything?” Patrick asked, moving around the counter and into the shop a little too quickly. She glanced at him, and then back around the store. 

 

“No thank you, I’m just browsing. The highway was detoured through town, and the aesthetics of your storefront really spoke to me, I had to stop and come inside.” She replied breezily. David, who hadn’t yet looked up from his phone as he attempted to further his lead in Words With Friends, snapped to attention at that. 

 

Patrick bit back a smile and an eye roll. The surest way to David’s heart was to compliment his aesthetic. Bonus points if you actually  _ used _ the word aesthetic _. _ “I have to say I wasn’t expecting to find a place like this in such a…  _ rural _ …” She struggled to find a not-unkind word to describe the hole-in-the-wall blandness of Schitt’s Creek.

 

“You mean shitty small town?” David supplied helpfully. “It’s not even technically wrong to say so, considering the name of the place.” He added, and the amused smile she shot him in response was the first real one she’d used since she arrived. She seemed immediately more interested in David than she had been in Patrick. She held his gaze.

 

“What a delightful little accident this was, my driving through town so unexpectedly.” She said, and… was there a flirty undertone to her words? There was something about that playful smile she aimed at David, that she hadn’t shared with Patrick, and he found he had to tamp down an unexplainable rise of jealousy. But that didn’t make any sense.

 

“Mm, well, the universe works in mysterious ways.” David replied dryly, and she laughed in a now  _ decidedly _ flirty way and walked over towards him. Once again, Patrick had to tell himself that he was being ridiculous. Surely she wasn’t attracted to him… was she? Patrick was very confused by the scene playing out before him, and his own reaction towards it. 

 

“I really would never expect to find such an upscale boutique in such an out of the way place.” She continued. “I just adore the uniform immersive branding, and the overall sand and stone aesthetic really evokes a feeling of peace and tranquility.” Patrick felt his jaw drop, and he shifted his gaze from the beautiful woman to David, to see if he was still breathing. The answer appeared to be: just barely. 

 

David’s jaw had dropped, but it was quickly pulled closed in one of those crooked smiles he usually reserved for Patrick. And once again, Patrick felt a flare of jealousy. “Yes. That. Exactly.” David said, after a pause and a nod. “I like you.” He added, and the smile the stranger gave him in reply was blinding. She then crossed the remaining space between them with a confident ease, and grabbed David’s arm, snaking hers through his and tugging him forward, like they were bff’s or something.

 

Patrick felt that snarl in his chest grow stronger as he watched them go, though he still didn’t fully understand it. He should be happy. This lady was obviously loaded and she clearly had taken a shine to David, that was a good thing for business. This could potentially make up for the entire day being slow, just this one sale. So why was Patrick being so territorial? She couldn’t be  _ interested _ in David… could she? 

 

As David and the woman moved towards the skincare products, Patrick’s mind raced as he thought of ways to casually let it slip that he and David were an item. Maybe he should follow them and drape his arm over David’s shoulder, or maybe he could ask him a question and “accidentally” use a pet name. He thought about every territorial thing he could do except literally peeing on David so this bitch would know he was taken.

 

Ok, Patrick needed to cool down. He was being  _ stupid. _ So instead, he remained planted where he was, behind the counter, and tried to pretend to look at his phone while instead he was just eavesdropping on their conversation. They’d begun talking about some products, though Patrick didn’t understand why that necessitated so many little giggles and arm touches. He listened for a while, trying not to make it obvious. A while later, David was just finishing his elevator sales pitch explanation of the store, and the woman was looking at him, rapt.

 

“...from locally sourced vendors, on a consignment basis, brought together under a uniform brand, which is mine.” He finished, and the woman slapped his arm, a little like Alexis might.

 

“Genius. So like a salt-of-the-Earth, accessible Goop for the masses.” She said, and Patrick felt his heart sink. This woman seriously  _ got _ David, understood his references. Patrick hadn't had the slightest idea what Goop was, when David had first told him. 

 

He hadn’t thought about it in  _ months _ , but suddenly Patrick remembered all at once that, unlike Patrick, David wasn’t actually  _ gay. _ It was so easy to forget, Patrick only ever really thought of David in relation to himself. David was with him, a man. And maybe he was projecting a little, too. Because Patrick had slowly come to the realization that he was, in fact, gay. So it was easy to think of David as gay, too.

 

But David wasn’t. David was Pan, which meant, among other things, that David was attracted to women. And just as suddenly, Patrick felt a lot less stupid about his unexpected attack of jealousy. This woman was gorgeous, and she spoke David’s language. What if David remembered what it was like, to associate with people like her, like from his old life, that shared his interests and could fulfill him in ways Patrick never could?

 

_ Fuck. _

 

“YES, EXACTLY LIKE THAT!” David enthused, his face alight with joy at her understanding his inspiration for the business. Patrick tried not to stare at them but it was  _ hard. _

 

“That is absolutely fucking brilliant. I assume you sell online, as well?” She asked, and Patrick couldn’t help but notice the intense eye contact she was making with David, who was definitely flustered and definitely blushing.  _ Fuck. Come on, David.  _ Patrick thought.  _ Do you have to fall apart *every* time someone compliments you? _

 

“Yeah, actually, umm, my--uh, Patrick--” He gestured with his hand to where Patrick stood, but only moved his eyes to look at Patrick for the briefest of instants before flicking back to hers. Patrick felt a flare of anger rise to match his jealousy at that. He’d thought David had been about to refer to him as  _ his boyfriend _ , but seemingly shifted to using just his name instead. And that pissed Patrick off. Was David trying to avoid telling her?

 

Patrick couldn’t figure out if David was being serious, flirting with this exotic expensive woman right in front of him. Did he  _ want _ Patrick to be jealous? Maybe this was some sort of game? Maybe he just wanted a good hard fucking, and that was why he was doing this. Well, if that’s what he wanted, he was doing a good job, because Patrick wanted to bend David over and fuck him into next Tuesday right then and there. 

 

Suddenly,  _ all _ Patrick could think of was fucking David, hard, and reminding him of who he should be flirting with. And  _ great,  _ now Patrick was angry  _ and  _ turned on. He felt an unwanted erection strain against his jeans, and knew he was going to have to stay behind the counter for now. “...had a great online marketplace made for us, and business is booming.” David finished, finally turning to smile at Patrick. But it was too little, too late, in Patrick’s opinion.

 

“Well I don’t want to wait for shipping, I want you to show me what to buy.” She replied, and all Patrick could focus on was the way she grabbed David’s arm again, and the way David didn’t pull away. Although, if he had been thinking clearly, he would have realized that wasn’t really fair. It would have been rude to pull away from her, for one, and bad for business, secondly. But Patrick still wished he would have. 

 

“Oh, okay, um, so what sort of products are you interested in, we have skin ca--”

 

“I want everything you recommend, even if it’s one of everything in the store. Price isn't an issue.” She interrupted, and despite the rampant anger and jealousy alight in Patrick’s nervous system, he still felt himself salivate a little at her words.  _ Even if it’s one of everything. Price isn't an issue. _ Okay… maybe he was overreacting? Surely he could get over whatever had come over him. David had just secured them their biggest single sale to date. Maybe he’d known what he was doing the whole time? 

 

“I’m thinking this could make an excellent article for my fashion, arts, and lifestyle blog, if the products are as good as I’m hoping they are.” She added, and Patrick felt his heart race. Just how big of a blog was she talking about? What did she say her name was? “And somehow, even on short acquaintance, I trust that you would only carry the best.” 

 

Then she turned towards David and squinted at his face, like she was trying to place him. “You know, you seem so familiar to me, and, forgive me for saying so, you don’t seem like you’re from around here. Do I know you from a former life, or something? I’m sorry I didn’t ask before now, what’s your name?” 

 

Now David was staring back at her, and Patrick felt the snarling discomfort in his chest intensify as he watched the scene before him. “Now that you say it, you do seem very familiar as well.” He replied, before holding out his hand. She took it and shook it, folding her other hand over the back of Davids, a little excessively on first acquaintance, Patrick thought. Although, maybe this wasn't’ first acquaintance after all, if what he was worried about turned out to be true. “David.” He said, introducing himself. 

 

The woman’s eyes widened. “David--David  _ Rose _ ?” She exclaimed. “Oh my God,  _ Rose Apothecary _ , how did I not put that together?” 

 

“Yes--wait--  _ Isabelle? _ Isabelle Lauder?” He asked, incredulous, and all Patrick could do was watch in surprised shock as David pulled her in for a tight hug, and she hugged him back, putting one hand on the back of his head to pull him closer. Patrick tried to ignore the slight red tinge that seemed to flare up around his periphery as anger flowed through him. 

 

Finally, eventually, they pulled apart. “I didn’t recognize you with the blonde hair!” David gushed, and he looked genuinely happy to see her. Patrick wondered where they’d known each other, before. And  _ how. _ Patrick hated feeling this way, but one of his biggest insecurities in their relationship was David’s past. About how much experience he had, and Patrick’s intimidation by the fact that it wasn’t just guys David found attractive, it could be anyone. This encounter was just stirring those feelings up for Patrick, and it had caught him so off guard, they’d been having such a peaceful, lovely afternoon. 

 

“And you can say it, David, the new nose.” She replied, and slapped his arm playfully. 

 

“Well I wasn’t going to…” David said, coyly. “But it looks fabulous.  _ You  _ look fabulous.” He added, and she smiled brightly back at him.

 

“You know, I was in Europe so I didn’t hear until much later, but when I finally heard the news about your family, I was of course sad for you. But I wasn’t worried. I know we haven’t seen each other since we were practically kids, but I knew that you would be ok. You were always so creative and smart. I’m so glad to see what you were able to create out of nothing.” She replied, and Patrick couldn’t help the clenching of his heart. Okay, that was pretty sweet. And he himself was so proud of David for rising from those ashes, when so many others would have been broken from such a fall from grace. 

 

After she spoke, David paused, grasping his chest and holding back a smile and what may have been tears, and Patrick felt like enough was enough. He wanted an introduction. He cleared his throat, and David looked over at him, his eyes a little wet and wide with surprise, like he’d forgotten Patrick was there at all. All at once another flare of anger rose in Patrick. 

 

“Oh!” David said, startled. “Patrick! This is Isabelle, an old friend of mine from Art Camp.”

 

“Oh, Art Camp, from when you were like, little kids?” Patrick asked hopefully but in what he thought might resemble a casual tone. He didn’t know why, but he was very invested in what the answer might be. He hoped beyond hope that David and this woman had never had sex. Patrick logically  _ knew _ that David had a lot of ex-partners. But he just didn’t like having a face to picture. Especially such a beautiful, charming, and seemingly sweet one.

 

“We haven’t seen each other in probably fifteen years. This is crazy.” David added, looking back at Isabelle and smiling fondly. 

 

“Oh, fifteen years… so when you were around 20.” Patrick said, his tone a little dejected, as he did the math from David’s estimated age (his best guess was David was born in 1983). There was very little chance these two hadn’t slept together. Although David hadn’t introduced her as an ex-girlfriend… he’d called her a “friend from art camp”. So there was still some hope left. David wouldn’t lie to him, right? 

 

“ _ Ish. _ ” David and Isabelle both said at once, looking at each other in shocked delight before leaning against each other and breaking down laughing, like that was some big inside joke they shared. Patrick wasn’t laughing though. All he could think of was Isabelle’s words: ‘ _ since we were practically kids’ _ . Well, last time Patrick checked, 20ish wasn’t practically a child. Last time Patrick checked, 20 was old enough to vote, and plenty old enough to be having sex.

 

Patrick tried not to scowl at David and forced himself to look at the beautiful stranger from David’s past as he offered her his hand in introduction over the counter. She took it and shook it firmly, which Patrick had to begrudgingly respect.

 

“Hi, I’m Patrick. David’s business partner, and  _ boyfriend _ , incidentally, which he, uh, didn’t seem to mention.” He said, and saw from the corner of his eye David’s expression blanch as he kept his own gaze directed at the woman. Patrick was employing his best fake smile, which seemed to be working, because she seemed to brighten at his words. 

 

“Oh, that is just adorable! Business partner boyfriends, my readers will  _ literally _ go nuts for this. This blog article is writing itself in my head already. I better love these products, David!” She said in a playfully stern way, slapping David’s arm once again. “And maybe I can get some pictures of you guys before I go? Unless you have some professional shots you want to send me?” She asked, looking from David to Patrick. Patrick noticed she was finally paying attention to him, finally making proper eye contact and smiling genuinely. All it took was finding out he was David’s boyfriend, he supposed. 

 

He tried not to be offended, tried to see it from her perspective. Patrick knew, in her eyes, how boring and basic he would look in his short styleless haircut, blue button down shirt and sensible denim pants. It was no wonder her eyes had glazed right past him when she first walked in. David was much more her style, he thought. Artistic, fashionable, aloof. She had gravitated towards him like a magnet from the second she’d arrived, even before she’d realized who he was. Patrick’s stomach twisted in worry. Was David feeling the same way?

 

Fuck, Patrick wished his brain didn’t go to dark places like that. But he was so insecure about his lack of experience and uncultured upbringing in comparison to David, and he knew he wasn’t into all of the artsy and pop-culture things David was into. He supposed he was more worried about losing David than he’d ever previously considered. Or maybe he’d just never felt threatened before, not really. Not like this. They’d existed in their perfect bubble, away from their pasts for so long. But now, here was David’s past was busting in the front door like the Kool-Aid Man, and Patrick didn’t know if he was ready.

 

Could he even compete? If Isabelle offered David his old life back, would he take it? Fuck, the insecurity threatened to consume him as he thought about the answer to that question. His mind went to some insane places in a flash of just a few seconds. The store had been doing pretty well this month, maybe Patrick could buy David a present? Something like from his old life, something designer and expensive. Would he stay then? Deep down he knew that wasn't the answer, but he couldn't help his mind from going there anyways, he was that desperate. 

 

Isabelle stayed another torturous hour, it was past 5 (and closing) by the time they finally got all of her purchases packed up and safely deposited into her car. Patrick was cold and wet from the rain, and in a decidedly terrible mood despite the sixteen-hundred dollar sale they’d just made. He’d stomped back into the store, David following behind him, shaking off the umbrella he’d been so terrible at sharing. 

 

For a minute, everything was quiet. David was watching him nervously. He seemed afraid to step off the mat and come inside. “So I’m sensing some tense energy.” He hazarded, finally breaking the silence, patting the air with his hands in gesture as he spoke. Patrick rolled his eyes.

 

“Oh, are you David? Are you sensing some tense energy?” Patrick snapped back, and David winced before straightening up and looking thoughtful. And then defensive.

 

“Ok, wait, am  _ I  _ supposed to have done something wrong here?” David asked incredulously, stoking the fire of Patrick’s annoyance. Did he not even  _ know _ what he’d been doing?

 

“Oh, yeah, you’ve done  _ nothing wrong _ , right David?” Patrick shot back. A small part in the back of his head knew he was being childish, but Patrick couldn't help it.

 

“And what is  _ that  _ supposed to mean? Sorry, Patrick, was sixteen-hundred dollars not a big enough purchase for you? Because the last I checked, I just made the single largest sale our store has ever seen.” David snapped back. He’d been gesturing with his hands, but when he finished, he placed them firmly on his hips. And Patrick felt another wave of (possibly irrational) anger, because no. David didn’t get to be angry,  _ Patrick  _ was angry!

 

“It has nothing to do with the sale, and you know that David.” Patrick replied, exasperated.

 

“Then what  _ does _ it have to do with, pray tell? Please, Patrick,  _ enlighten me  _ on what I did to make you so… morose. Especially after I  _ saved _ this terrible sales day.” David asked, before adding. “You normally  _ love _ money… why aren’t you happy?” The last question was softer, more worried, and it almost,  _ almost _ , tugged at Patrick’s heart strings. But he was too worked up. 

 

“Saved it by  _ flirting with our customer _ , yeah. Right in front of me, I might add.” Patrick replied, ignoring David’s question, but answering it all the same. Patrick watched as a shocked, and then embarrassed, and then  _ defensive  _ expression transformed David’s features in an incredibly easy-to-read facial journey.

 

“I was  _ not _ flirting with her, I was  _ selling our products. _ ” He replied, and Patrick felt a flare of annoyance. Why couldn’t he just admit it?

 

“She complimented your aesthetic and then you were putty in her hands. You were giggling together and touching each other’s arms. You were flirting with her, just admit it.” He challenged, and David bristled. 

 

“Okay so that's what this is about? You're  _ jealous?  _ I’m just a naturally flirtatious person, Patrick, I’m sorry that’s just who I am. It didn’t  _ mean anything _ , you know that.” He replied defensively, and waited for Patrick to reply. But the silence stretched on because Patrick couldn’t think of what to say. 

 

He certainly couldn’t say what he was thinking about. How he wanted David to  _ promise _ him that it didn’t mean anything. Promise that it would  _ never _ mean anything. That he would never want his old life back, that he would never leave him, not ever. Not even years in the future. He wanted David to promise that Patrick was enough for him, that he would always be enough, forever. But he couldn’t say that, so he remained quiet. 

 

When he didn’t reply and the silence got too awkward for him, David continued. “And okay, let’s get  _ one _ thing straight, she didn’t spend the money because i flirted with her, she spent the money because she liked the business model and aesthetic I thought up.” 

 

“Oh  _ you _ thought up, eh David? Suddenly it’s you and not  _ us. _ ” Patrick snapped back, his mind grasping at anything David said that would justify his lashing out. He didn’t know why he was doing it, but he  _ wanted _ to be angry at David. He just needed a reason, something to justify the emotion. Because he needed to be  _ angry. _ If he wasn’t angry, he would just be  _ sad. _ Without the anger, he would be left with just a soul-crushing sadness based in insecurity and worry. And that was too enormous to think about.  He’d been repressing these feelings for so long, but suddenly they were exploding from their tightly closed box and overwhelming his senses. 

 

“Ok, that’s not what i mean-- Patrick, what is going on? Why are you so upset?”

 

Patrick wanted to tell David. Mostly just to come clean and get this off his chest. But he couldn’t. Because it would mean admitting to all of his deepest, darkest insecurities. And he wasn’t sure how David would react, knowing that Patrick thought this way. He was also reticent to admit his worries because he just didn’t want to bring up David’s past at all. He didn’t want him thinking about it. He didn’t like reminding him of it because what if it made David remember what he used to have, a world that Patrick could never possibly offer him. And what if he wanted it back?

 

Patrick just wanted desperately to go back and make today never exist, sixteen-hundred dollar sale be damned. He wanted David to forget all about Isabelle, and the past she represented, so they could go back to being happy just the two of them, safe in their bubble. But he couldn’t say that to David. 

 

But those feelings had to come out somehow, they were too strong. So they’d been coming out in anger. He’d had to focus them outwards or else explode. So he clung on to the things David had done wrong and he let them fill him with anger he would normally brush off. But he wasn’t really angry with David. He was angry at the things he couldn’t change. Except he didn’t really realize it in the heat of the moment. 

 

“Why didn’t you tell her I was your boyfriend?” Patrick challenged, trying to hang onto the anger.

 

“What? I-- I would have, I just--”

 

“You just what, you were too busy flirting with her to remember?” Patrick interrupted. His words were biting, but if you listened closely, you could hear the aching hurt layered underneath. David’s face showed his shock, at hearing Patrick snap at him so. They’d never had a fight before. Sure, they’d had some mild arguments. But nothing like this. And it didn’t help that there was a nagging sucking guilty feeling also present, because a part of Patrick knew he was overreacting. He just couldn’t help it. 

 

When David didn’t respond fast enough, Patrick continued. There was something he had to know. “How did you know Isabelle?” He asked, and watched David’s face closely for reaction. 

 

“We went to the same summer Art Program at the AGO in high school, that’s how we met. We were friends, Patrick.” David replied. But he bit his lip, and his eyes shifted away. He was hiding something, and Patrick had a sinking feeling that he knew  _ what. _

 

“Did you sleep with her?” Patrick demanded, and David looked at him.

 

“Well, yes, but I don’t see what that--”

 

“David!” Patrick interrupted, but then he paused when he realized the tone he’d used and he took a deep breath to try to calm down. When he spoke again, his words were tightly controlled, and ice cold. “You see, when you introduce someone as a  _ friend _ , David, when in fact, you have a sexual history together, it could potentially be seen as misleading or deceptive.” David’s eyes had widened, a little like a deer in headlights, as he thought about his answer.

 

“Ok, but Isabelle and I never  _ actually _ dated, it was just, like, a casual summertime friends with benefits sort of thing.” He replied, shrugging, like it was no big deal. Like he had no idea why Patrick could possibly be mad. And that, if it was possible, enraged Patrick even further. 

 

“Yeah,  _ not _ any better, David!” Patrick replied quietly but angrily. “I don’t get why you would lie to me, is that what we do now, lie to each other?” He asked, and David blanched.

 

“Okay, I did  _ not _ lie to you. Maybe I got a little flustered when she was so complimentary of our store, but I didn’t  _ do _ anything wrong, here.” David replied, and Patrick scoffed.

 

“Right, you never do anything wrong, do you David?” He spat back.

 

“Wow, I  _ never _ said that. I think we both know that I’ve been at fault for more than my share of blunders, but I like to think I’ve gotten pretty good at owning up to things when I’ve been at fault. But I really think you’re overreacting, here. Isabelle is just an old friend--”

 

“Girlfriend.” Patrick interrupted.

 

“ _ Friend _ ” David repeated, forcefully. “Patrick, is this about something else?” He asked, and yes it was, but Patrick didn’t want to talk about that. The jealousy and anxiety was still burning bright in his core, so he focused the anger once again. 

 

“This is about  _ you _ and how you can’t control yourself around good looking people that compliment you. And now it’s also about the fact that you  _ lied _ to me about how you knew Isabelle! What else are you hiding, David? Huh?” He asked. David was just looking at him blankly, though, so riding the wave of his adrenaline, Patrick pressed on.

 

“You can close up tonight, since you’re the reason we’re late. I think it’s best you stay at the Motel tonight. Goodnight, David.” Patrick forced himself to say. He was too angry, he couldn’t deal with this anymore. He needed to run away and process the feelings that were running loose in his mind. He needed to face the demons he’d been repressing and hiding from for so long. 

 

When Patrick got in his car and started to drive, he didn’t head in the direction of home. He somehow found the thought of being alone, in the apartment he more or less shared with David, to be too depressing to consider. Instead, he headed to the nearest sports bar he knew would be open on a Sunday night. Riley’s would be open late, have plenty of beer on tap, and the Leafs game would be starting in an hour, so he headed there. Maybe getting drunk and watching the Buds trounce the Habs would make him feel better. He hoped. He was going to try, at least. If anyone could make him feel better right now, it would be John Tavarez and Auston Matthews. 

 

So Patrick took a deep breath, put his phone on silent, turned the radio up loud, and turned down the road towards Elmdale. And tried not to think about David.

  
  
  
  



	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Patrick heads to a bar to drink his worries away.
> 
> Great plan, Patrick.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's my birthday and I spent it finishing this fic bc I love these boys too much to leave them broken! Enjoy the ride! I'm splitting it into two chapters because it's over 10k! lol

Not thinking about David was a lot easier said than done. Patrick was just so  _ worried _ that he would never be enough for David, and that worry was just so enormous that he kept shifting the thoughts back to anger. Anger was much easier to process. It burned bright and hot, and it consumed. Much better than the sucking, aching agony of anxiety. He was  _ angry,  _ he told himself _.  _ Patrick was  _ angry,  _ and  _ David deserved it. _

 

He saw his phone screen light up at least a dozen times on the drive to Riley’s, but he didn’t check it. He’d turned it to silent, and he didn’t need to look to know that every single one of them would be from David. Didn’t he have any boundaries? Patrick had made it pretty clear that he needed a night to cool off, why couldn’t David just respect that?

 

Patrick threw that thought into the fire as fuel, and felt his annoyance flare again. It didn’t matter that he had done the exact same thing when he and David had been separated after the Rachel incident. It didn’t matter that he was a complete fucking hypocrite, being annoyed by something he’d set the  precedent for himself. He needed to cling to these feelings, lest he be pulled down into a pit of despair.

 

He couldn’t have been more relieved as he pulled into the dark parking lot behind Riley’s. God he needed a drink. As he grabbed his phone, he hazarded a glance at his notifications. 4 missed calls (with 4 voicemails) and 9 text messages. Patrick sighed, and rolled his eyes. David wasn’t going to get away with it that easy. But already, Patrick could feel the tugs of remorse around the edges of his consciousness. 

 

With a will of effort, he repressed them and once again clung to that anger. He knew he wasn’t going to listen to the voicemails. Patrick hated voicemails, to begin with. With the single exception of David’s adorable string of messages he’d left the very first day they’d met (that had been a large catalyst in their getting together in the first place), Patrick generally disliked the entire process of picking up a voicemail in general. So he added that to his growing catalog of annoyances to hold on to.

 

The text messages were a toss up. There was about a 50/50 chance that they could either piss him off further (which was honestly what he was looking for right now, as stupid as it was), or it could make him feel like a grade A asshole. There was still an honest part inside of Patrick that knew he was being an idiot, but he also knew he sort of needed this. The catharsis of a night of angry drinking seemed somehow  _ right _ , and he sort of hoped it would help him get over everything. But he couldn’t think about it too closely, because if he did, he would lose the angry feeling. He had to just ride the wave. It was that kind of night. 

 

He ignored the text messages and stuffed his phone down the front pocket of his practical, boring, non-designer jeans.  _ Isabelle _ would never wear jeans like this, he thought, bitterly.

 

Riley’s was pretty busy for a Sunday evening, probably because the game would be starting soon. They might not live anywhere close to the big city, but most of the people in this area were Leafs fans, Patrick found, much to his great relief when he moved here. He didn’t know what he’d have done if he’d moved into *gag*  _ Senators _ territory. 

 

The bar was busy enough that Patrick felt guilty taking the last booth, so he didn’t, despite kind of wanting to (mostly for the privacy). Instead, he climbed on to a stool at the bar and made eye contact with the bartender. She nodded at him and smiled, and continued with the drink she was preparing for another patron. She’d be over soon. Good. He needed a drink in the worst way. 

 

He was sitting on the far right of the bar, and two stools to his left was another guy there on his own. He looked over just as Patrick was looking at  him, and they made eye contact and smiled in that tight way, brows raising, like you do when you catch eyes with a stranger. The guy was handsome and fit, probably in his late 20s. And he filled out the softest looking old Maple Leafs t-shirt in the best possible way. 

 

He had a backwards baseball cap on, and Patrick could make out the logo of the Oshawa Generals, an OHL team he had been following since he was a kid. The guy was a hockey dudebro if ever Patrick had seen one before (and growing up in Northern Ontario, he had seen  _ plenty _ ), but he was a hot one. Patrick smiled smugly to himself, turning his head back towards one of the tv screens over the bar and stared without seeing. He thought about how jealous David would be, if he knew the company he would apparently be keeping tonight. It could have been anyone on that stool, a gross trucker with a dirty beard and tobacco stained teeth, anyone. But this guy was  _ hot.  _ Karma seemed to be acting swiftly, and Patrick felt a distinct sense of satisfaction as he looked up at the Sportsnet guys running up the pre-game stats and figures. 

  
  
  
  


An hour and a half later, Patrick was sharing his current pitcher (it was the economical choice, much cheaper than by the pint) with Jason, the hottie with a body next to him as they cheered on their favourite team. And  _ okay _ , maybe Patrick was a little drunk. Especially if he was saying shit like  _ that _ in his head. But he wasn’t lying. Jason was  _ built. _ And the thin layer of cotton that pulled at his biceps and over his chest did little to hide that fact. 

 

And Patrick didn’t feel guilty at all for noticing. He was monogamous, not  _ blind. _ Besides, David  _ literally flirted with people right in front of him.  _ This was nothing but a bit of fair turnabout. And anyways, Jason wasn’t flirting with him. He was just a nice guy with an easy smile that made watching the game and drinking some beers a little less lonely. Patrick hadn’t gone there looking for anyone to spend time with, if there had been more booths free they’d never have spoken. But things had worked out the way they’d worked out, and Patrick wasn’t hating the company. 

 

Up until that point, they’d shared only what David would (and had) refer to as “sports-fan talk”. The game was a nailbiter, it was tied at 2 going into the third period, so there had been lots to talk about. But as the second period closed and the screen switched to commercials, Patrick realized he and Jason had already talked about the Matthews’ contract extension, their (impassioned) feelings about the Nylander deal, Marner’s likelihood at signing on, and what a tragedy it would be to lose him. 

 

They’d kind of run the gambit of Leafs-related conversation. Patrick looked down at his glass and lifted it to his lips. He drained the remaining half glass in 3 large gulps, and put it down onto the table. The beer was going back far too quickly and easily tonight, but he was past the point of worrying about it (and of driving himself home, but he’d worry about that later). He was just thinking of asking if Jason happened to watch baseball, too, when Jason turned on his stool to face Patrick. Then he hopped off and moved to the spot next to him, and Patrick tried to ignore the flush of  _ something _ that washed over him at the newfound proximity. It wasn’t good  _ or  _ bad. But it was something. 

 

“This place is getting loud, easier to talk like this.” He explained, and Patrick nodded. He thought he might be blushing, but that could also be the drink. He didn’t really know what was coming over him, but he definitely felt a little giddy from the proximity. Was Jason giving him a  _ vibe _ ? But no, that was just a stupid crazy drunk thought. Jason was the straightest jock dude Patrick had ever met. Just look at that backwards hat. What gay man would ever?

 

“You drinking to forget, bud?” He asked, seemingly throwing in a very Ted-like ‘bud’ as if to emphasize Patrick’s thought. This guy wasn’t hitting on him, he was just friendly. It made Patrick feel at ease, that knowledge, and in his drunken state he was happy to have the company.

 

Patrick looked down at his empty cup, and then over at Jason, who smiled as he leaned towards him and filled his glass with the remainder of the pitcher’s contents. Then he looked over at the bartender and nodded at it, waving his hand at her in thanks as she indicated she’d be over shortly. Patrick lifted his newly refilled glass and took a long draught, smacking his lips before looking over at Jason to answer his question. 

 

“Forgetting would be fantastic.” He replied honestly, any semblance of a filter forgotten probably 3-4 glasses ago. 

 

“I’ve been told I’m a good listener.” Jason said with a smile, and Patrick couldn’t help but smile back. Jason was cute. And it wasn’t a crime to smile at cute guys, was it? It made Patrick feel good, and it felt a little like a very appropriate and karma-approved bit of revenge. 

 

Patrick regarded his new-found confidant for a moment, appraising him. His vision blurred a little, the room a little spinny. He nodded his head. Yes, he  _ definitely _ wanted to bitch about David to this stranger. He wanted that  _ very much.  _ In fact, he couldn’t think of anything more satisfying at this moment. This was good. This would be therapeutic. This was what Patrick needed to get over everything.  _ A venting session. _

 

“It’s my boyfriend.” Patrick said plainly, his voice a little thick and slurred. If news that he was gay threw Jason, he didn’t show it. In fact, a little smile played across his lips, though Patrick was too drunk to notice it in the moment. 

 

“Uh-oh, what did he do?” Jason replied, leaning his head on his fist, elbow on the bar, turning his body to look at Patrick.

 

“Where do I even start?” Patrick answered, taking another deep drink from his glass. He genuinely didn’t know where to start.

 

“Wherever you want.” Jason replied with an easy smile. His body was still turned towards Patrick, but he didn’t pay it much attention. He was thinking about David, and how he could possibly explain him to someone who hadn’t met him. 

 

“He shamelessly hit on a woman in front of me today, to make a sale.” Patrick decided to go right to the heart of the issue. 

 

Jason winced. “Oh, that’s wrong on so many levels.” He said, and Patrick’s eyes went bright with validation and he nodded his head.

 

“Right!?” He agreed, and then Patrick continued. “And then it turns out that they used to know each other. And he called her a  _ friend _ , but then I found out they’d slept together and he’d  _ lied _ about it.” Patrick added, and Jason’s wince intensified. 

 

“In my experience, lying is never a good thing.” Jason said, and he leaned forward and braced his right hand on Patrick’s shoulder, looking into his eyes. Drunk as he was, Patrick just patted the hand, smiling amicably, grateful for the commiseration, and turned towards his drink. As he turned away cluelessly, the hand retreated, and any intent that may or may not have been behind it went away unnoticed by Patrick. 

 

“I don’t think he so much as  _ lied _ , as he  _ omitted the truth. _ ” Patrick added, more reasonably than he’d been feeling a second earlier. For some reason he felt the sudden need to defend David to Jason. He wasn’t  _ all _ bad, he wouldn’t want his new rando hockey friend to think that his boyfriend was  _ all  _ bad.

 

“I had an ex that used to ‘bend the truth’ like that a lot too. Liked to make everything about  _ them _ . Nothing was ever about  _ me. _ ” Jason replied, and okay, yeah, Patrick could relate to that a little right now. 

 

“Oh my God, tell me about it. David is a total diva. He’s  _ never _ on time for work in the morning.” Patrick said, feeding off the “bitch-fest” energy Jason was feeding him. 

 

“And let me guess who has to be there, picking up the slack?” Jason asked in reply, and Patrick felt his ears get hot. 

 

“Um, three guesses. Me.” He replied, intoxicated and answering his own question, not fully making sense anymore. 

 

“And how is that fair?” Jason replied, and Patrick reached out and slapped his shoulder in agreement. 

 

“It isn’t! It’s never fair!” He said. “But, if I wanted fair, I guess I never shoulda started dating David  _ Rose. _ Sharing to David is, like, a 70/30 split, at best.” Patrick added, and tried to ignore the fond feeling that arose in him thinking about David’s adorable selfishness, that in all fairness, was lessening by the day. He instead tried to think of how unequal things were sometimes, and how that was a bad thing. Or, it was supposed to be. For some reason, Patrick didn’t mind sharing a little  _ extra _ when it came to David.

 

But not when it came to other people. Patrick knew now that he didn’t want to share David with  _ anyone _ , in that sense. He’d always known he felt that way, but now he  _ knew. _ He thought of Isabelle and a bright hot flame of jealousy rose again in his chest, and suddenly (and alarmingly), it was followed by a wave of grief. Magnified by the beer, Patrick felt the wave of misery wash over him, and he was left unsteady, unready for it as he had been. Shit! This was not in the plan. He had been shooting for  _ angry,  _ not sad.

 

But he couldn’t help it. He thought of Isabelle, and his heart sank. She represented everything he wasn’t. Rich, cultured, a woman,  _ experienced _ … Four things he could never offer to David. He would never be rich, not on the level David had grown accustomed to in his past. He would never understand all of his art-world references, or know which desperate housewife was from which city. He’d been raised on baseball and hockey and Sunday mass. Their worlds could not have been farther apart. 

 

And then there was the woman part. Patrick had purposefully repressed that particular worry about David’s, um,  _ diverse _ personal taste, for a reason. If David also enjoyed being with other genders, how could Patrick ever be enough? Especially when he was so lacking in experience. 

 

That part burned the most. His lack of experience, in comparison to David. And what made it worse, is if it weren’t for David’s vast and seemingly endless instances of experience in the past, Patrick might have been pleased about his lack of experience with guys. He might have thought of it as romantic, the thought that he’d saved himself for David and David alone. That he would be all he ever knew. Because Patrick knew he wanted to be with David for the rest of his life. So how cute of a story would it be for their grandkids that it was love at first sight, that Patrick had only ever had eyes for their granddad. 

 

But David was just so fucking  _ worldly _ , and it made Patrick so insecure. He wished he had more experience for the sheer reason of wanting to be able to fully satisfy David, to make it so that he never wanted or needed to leave him. It was so fucking sad, but it was true. He’d never said any of this to David, of course. Because he’d die of shame if he did. But the feeling burned bright and true inside him. He wished he had more experience, so he could be enough for David. Because he worried he wasn’t enough. That’s what it all came down to. How could he ever be enough for David Rose?

 

He hadn’t noticed as Jason had leaned forward. “So he flirted with an ex-lover right in front of you, and then he lied and withheld the sexual nature of their history, so now you’re at a bar and he’s not.” He clarified, and nodded at the bartender who had replaced their pitcher. He refilled Patrick’s glass immediately, and then his own. 

 

“Yep, pretty much.” Patrick agreed with a nod, feeling the room spin a little as he did. And he felt the sadness abate a little as he thought of it in the way Jason had presented it. It was replaced with another flare of anger. This was all David’s fault. Why couldn’t he just control himself? Did he want to leave him? Could Patrick ever hope to keep something as precious as David all to himself, forever? Would he be able to keep him? Damn it David! Why did he have to ruin everything? “Basically.” He added.

 

“He kind of sounds like an asshole.” Jason quipped, taking a drink from his newly refilled glass. Patrick did the same. 

 

“He can be.” Patrick said, and he had to remind himself that it was an honest assessment. David  _ was _ an asshole sometimes. He’d probably admit to that himself. And yet Patrick still felt guilty at having said it. It painted the wrong picture. David, despite some of his lesser qualities, for the most part had very good intentions. He was a good person, if maybe not  _ nice.  _ He was a kind-hearted asshole, if he was one at all. And that had to count for something. But he didn’t say it. he let the words hang between him and Jason.

 

Then the second intermission was over, and the game was starting again. Jason turned towards the monitor, and they continued to drink and watch the game together. The game was excellent. The Canadiens were one of Toronto’s oldest rivalries, and their matches always led to higher levels of adrenaline and engagement. Patrick and Jason were yelling at the screen, cursing refs and cheering on their team. Patrick felt the whole experience was very cathartic, and felt the anger leaving him, especially after Nylander scored the tying goal, forcing the game to overtime. 

 

He’d been enjoying Jason’s company, too, and was just thinking about how nice it was to make new friends (especially sports-loving ones) around here when he realized that maybe Jason wasn’t quite so interested in  _ friendship _ . He’d been so  _ sure  _ that he was straight _ ,  _ based on on his basic-bitch hockey-bro presentation, he hadn’t noticed the other signs. And also, in his defense, Patrick was pretty damn drunk. 

 

But Jason had ever so slowly inched his way closer, and Patrick hadn’t noticed it until he was  _ right _ there. And there were casual touches. Again, unnoticed at first. But now Patrick was noticing them. And he was torn. 

 

Was it wrong to flirt with Jason? Would it be considered fair play, after David had flirted with someone else this very day? And then the memory of his biggest worry surfaced, as he felt Jason’s hand thump his back at a great Anderson save, and then linger for a moment, rubbing, before pulling away. He had no experience, outside of David, when it came to being with a man. 

 

David himself had encouraged him to call Ken, to explore his horizons. Maybe he’d been secretly disappointed when Patrick hadn’t gone through with it, because he wanted Patrick to be a more experienced and knowledgeable lover? Maybe Patrick shouldn’t be so quick to dismiss the thought of flirting back, seeing where it could lead.

 

That was an actual thought that Patrick had, drink-addled as his mind was, and he was deeply ashamed later that it had ever crossed his mind. But in the moment, he couldn’t help but wonder what the right thing to do was. He’d never been in this type of situation, and it was becoming quite clear that Jason was into him. His hand lingered on his knee a few seconds too long, squeezing, after a shot almost ended the overtime for the Habs. 

 

Should he push him off? If he’d been more sober, he would have. But Patrick was drunk, and frankly enjoying the attention, after a day of feeling “not enough”. And he hadn’t done anything wrong, technically. And he wasn’t even so sure that David would care all that much if he did do something wrong. From the way he’d pushed him on Ken, and from his own  _ less-than-monogamous _ past that Patrick caught in snips and glimpses when David would mention things occasionally. Shocking things. Things Patrick could never personally imagine. So maybe this wasn’t so bad. 

 

A cute boy was flirting with drunk Patrick, and maybe he was allowed to enjoy that a little. Especially after all David put him through today. He justified it that way, even if there was a part deep inside him screaming at how wrong it was. But it was very deep, and Patrick was very drunk. As long as Jason didn’t cross any lines, they were good, he reasoned. There was no need to do anything drastic until then. No reason he couldn’t enjoy himself. 

 

As if reading his mind, Jason leaned over, far into Patrick’s personal space. Patrick did pull back, but only a little. Not as much as he should have. “Would your boyfriend be jealous to know you’re here with me?” He asked, and there was something about the tone. It was low, and deep, and suggestive. Too much so. If Patrick had been sober, he’d have gotten up and left. But, again, he wasn’t. And he was still tremendously raw and hurt from the events of the day. And feeling very vulnerable. And did he mention drunk?

 

“I’m not so sure.” Patrick replied, his tone sad and self deprecating. Deep down, he knew the answer was  _ yes. _ David had admitted to him, late the night after Patrick’s failed date with Ken, that he’d been jealous and regretful, sending Patrick out to broaden his horizons. And Patrick would have (should have) taken him at his word. The problem was the uncontrollably anxiety monster hidden deep down inside Patrick. The one he spent his entire life controlling, beating down, denying. The one he’d been  _ successful _ at defeating, up until he’d gone and fallen in love with David Rose. 

 

That love opened him up to all kinds of hurt. The kind of hurt he wasn’t accustomed to. Because he’d become used to  _ numbness,  _ the kind of long-term hurt he’d experienced all his adult life leading up to his breakdown and subsequent move to Schitt’s Creek. He knew how to deal with the constant low-level pain of not living his truth, of denying who he really was. But because he’d never truly loved Rachel, not in the way he was supposed to love her at least, he’d never truly feared losing her. He’d never truly feared losing  _ anyone _ . Not until now. 

 

Now Patrick had someone to lose. And he just was so Goddamned afraid of doing something wrong, or screwing that up somehow. Whether it was because of something he did, or something he  _ didn’t do. _ But how could he be perfect all the time? How could he read David’s mind and know exactly what he wanted him to be? Did he want him to experiment with other guys to be more experienced? Or did he like that Patrick had been (and would be) with no one other than David? Did David want to have an open relationship, so he could be with women and trans guys and girls or whatever? Or was a committed relationship between just the two of them enough for him?

 

Fuck… maybe Patrick should just  _ talk _ to David about all this? 

 

That one thought pierced through his drunken mind like an arrow. He had had all of this bottled up inside him for so long, eating a hole in him like a cancer… why hadn’t he just talked to David about it? It seemed so stupid now, so simple. It was like a revelation, and suddenly it felt like the most urgent, pressing matter in the entire world. Patrick needed to talk to David.  _ Now. _

 

In all his excitement, he’d sort of forgotten about Jason entirely. He’d forgotten that Jason was flirting with him, and that Patrick had kinda-sorta been flirting back (or not fighting it at least). Forgotten that Jason had come very close to propositioning him, just a moment earlier, and Patrick hadn’t exactly answered (or turned him down). 

 

Just then, the bar exploded into cheers, and Patrick and Jason’s heads snapped towards the monitor. Tavarez had scored the overtime game winner for the Leafs, and for a minute, all was forgotten. Years of conditioning and training (and an unhealthy amount of alcohol) wiped everything from Patrick’s mind for a moment except the pure ecstasy of seeing his favourite team beat one of his absolute least favourite teams. And with the entire bar cheering, it was easy to get swept away. 

 

Jason pulled Patrick in for a hug, and he returned it eagerly, slapping his shoulders in a very bro-like way. This was amazing! The Leafs had won! To think they’d be  _ here _ , in playoff position, an actual real contender for the Stanley Cup, when just a couple years ago they were the worst in the league? Amazing!

 

Patrick was so excited, so drunkenly distracted by the win celebration, he hadn’t realized the hug had gone on a little too long. And he didn’t realize that Jason was pulling back too slowly, or that his hands were still wrapped around his shoulders, until it was almost too late. None of it was quite making sense, Patrick’s brain felt like it was buffering, trying to catch up with the live content. He couldn’t quite understand what was happening for the longest time, but he clicked into clarity as Jason paused, a few inches from Patrick’s face, and started to lean in. 

 

_ This motherfucker was trying to kiss him! _


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conclusion :)
> 
> (Posted at the same time as chapter 2)

Patrick may have been drunk, and it may have taken him way too long to figure out what was going on, but he’d figured it out eventually. And it may have been  _ almost _ too late, but the window hadn’t entirely passed yet. And now was not the time for inaction. This asshole was trying to  _ kiss him! _ Who did he think he was,  _ David? _

 

Patrick jerked his head back, dodging the kiss by a scant few centimetres, in the knick of time. And on some sort of ridiculous instinct, Patrick’s hand moved of its own accord, slapping sharply across Jason’s cheek, causing the other man’s head to snap sideways with the impact and the noise to echo across the bar. Several people turned their heads to look, and Patrick looked around in shock, before looking down at  his now-stinging hand. 

 

It was like time stood still for a second, as the impact of what had just happened made its way to Patrick’s brain. Fuck. He’d just slapped a man. A man that was trying to kiss him, yes. But surely just leaning back would have been enough. Did he really have to hit the guy?

 

And from deep down, a primal, jealous, possessive voice snarled that  _ yes _ , he  _ did _ have to hit the guy. That guy had tried to make Patrick cheat on the man he loved more than anything in the world! That guy could have been the reason Patrick and David  _ broke up.  _ Who knows what could have happened if Patrick had kissed him? Patrick didn’t want that! He wanted  _ David.  _ He only wanted David. And that made him  _ angry. _ How dare he try to kiss him? He knew Patrick had a boyfriend! Patrick was  _ David’s _ . Patrick belonged to David. It didn’t matter if he’d been mad at him, that fact  had never changed.

 

Patrick wasn’t about to be tempted by rando hockey-loving polar-opposite-of-David hot guy at a sports bar, just because he was drunk. The universe had clearly conspired something tonight, conspired to tempt him, or teach him a lesson, or both.  _ He wasn’t sure what, but he was sure it was something.  _ He was probably too drunk to really figure it out right now anyways, and who knew how much he’d remember tomorrow in this state. 

 

But blood-alcohol level notwithstanding, Patrick still thought he got the ultimate message loud and clear. The universe wanted him and David to be together. Or, that’s how he was choosing to see it. If the universe didn’t want it, then  _ Patrick _ wanted it, at least. He knew that, without an ounce of doubt in his heart. Jason had actually helped cement that in his mind. Jason, the guy that was still holding his cheek in pain, the guy Patrick had just  _ hit… _ and fuck. Patrick was so drunk, he’d almost forgotten.

 

“I guess I deserved that.” Jason said, finally, and Patrick just blinked at him.

 

“I said I had a boyfriend.” He replied, his voice thick with drink, but firm. 

 

“Yeah but you were complaining about him, I thought--”

 

“Well, you thought wrong. I love him.” Patrick said, and suddenly he was thrown into motion. He jumped off his stool, wobbled a little, and grabbed his wallet out of his back pocket. He struggled a little but eventually grabbed three twenties and threw them down on the counter, before looking back at Jason. “More’n enough for my half.” He said.

 

“Listen, Patrick, I’m sorry--” 

 

“Don’t call me Patrick, David calls me Patrick.” Patrick interrupted, poking one threatening and wobbly finger at Jason, furrowing his brows. 

 

“That’s because it’s your  _ name. _ ” Jason replied with a scoff, but Patrick rolled his eyes. He didn’t need to take this shit from him. Not from the guy that tried to  _ kiss him and ruin everything.  _

 

“Yeah, well, not to  _ you _ it isn’t.” He replied, childishly. And then he stormed past Jason and towards the door. 

 

The night was quiet and still, a stark contrast to the rowdy bar. There were a few people out smoking, and he could still hear the dull thrumming of the music inside, but it was blessedly calm out here, in a way he seemed to need greatly. His head swam, and so did his vision, but his  _ intent _ was urgent, and the calmness around him allowed him to focus on it. He didn’t have a second to lose. 

 

Patrick dug in his pocket for  his phone and scrambled to unlock it. He was, however, significantly lacking in coordination in his drunken state, and dropped it onto the concrete below. When he bent to pick it up, there was a long crack right down the center of the screen, and he groaned. But it still worked, so he pressed on. He needed to talk to David.  _ Now. _

 

Which was unfortunately easier said than done, because of both his drunken state and newly broken phone. He struggled to dial David’s number several times, before eventually begging Siri to call him for him. By some miracle, she’d understood him, and the phone finally started ringing. Patrick held it to his ear, holding his breath and praying David would pick up. Finally, it stopped ringing, and there was a slight click on the other end.

 

“Patrick!? Patrick I’ve been calling you all night, I thought you were dead!” David’s voice cried out from the other end of the line loudly, and despite the shrillness of his tone, it resonated in his chest like a crystalline bell, and Patrick sighed in contentment. The sound of David’s voice was a balm to his aching soul, just hearing him healed his wounds. He wanted David to talk forever, but knew he had to answer him. 

 

“David--M’at Riley’s. The Leafs won!” He replied, and his voice was thick with the effects of a night drinking. 

 

“Oh- Oh my  _ God _ , are you drunk?” David asked incredulously, and Patrick shrugged, despite David not being able to see him. 

 

“Maybe. Jus’ a lil’.” Patrick replied, and David didn’t speak right away. Patrick was starting to worry the call had dropped, when he finally did.

 

“Are you okay?” David asked, his voice gentle and concerned, and maybe just a little annoyed. 

 

“I just hit a guy.” Patrick replied, matter of factly.

 

“ _ What!? _ ” David cried back, and Patrick smiled smugly.

 

“He tried to kiss me.” He answered, and David made a choking sound.

 

“ _ What!? _ ” He replied, repeating himself, but Patrick smiled and shook his head. 

 

“But I didn’t want to kiss Jason.”

 

“Oh, so now his name is  _ Jason? _ ”

 

“I only wanna kiss  _ you, _ David. F’rever. Just you.” Patrick continued, pressing on as if uninterrupted. His words rang with drunken earnest honesty, and with a surprising softness that may have actually stolen the words from David’s mouth, because he was met with a long silence after that. When David spoke again, Patrick thought he could hear the smile beneath the words.

 

“So you hit him.”

 

“Yep.” Patrick answered, vaguely proud of himself. Was that wrong? Was that something patriarchal or toxic that he shouldn’t be perpetuating? He didn’t really care right now, because it had felt good to defend his relationship in such a primal and physical and  _ tangible _ way. 

 

“And you never actually kissed.” David clarified.

 

“Nope.” 

 

“But you almost did, until you hit him.” 

 

“ _ Slapped _ him.” Patrick corrected, and he heard David laugh. “Come get me.” He added, and David sighed.

 

“Of course. But you’re all the way in Elmdale, it is going to take me a bit to get there. Why don’t you go back inside and wait for me?” David said patiently, but Patrick shook his head wildly.

 

“No, nuh-uh. Jason’s probably in there.” 

 

“Sounds like you and  _ Jason _ got pretty close this evening…” David said, with an air of casualness that Patrick thought might be masking some jealousy. He couldn’t help it, he smiled at the thought. He kind of liked the thought that David would be jealous over him, because it meant he cared. And okay, maybe it wasn’t the  _ most _ healthy thing to be turned on by, but he was. So sue him. 

 

“Not as close as I’m going to get with  _ you _ , this evening.” Patrick replied seductively, and felt even his drunken desensitized cock twitch at the sound of David’s hitched breath on the other end of the phone. 

 

“Okay, wait in your car, but don’t put the keys anywhere near the ignition in case a cop shows up. If they do show up, just tell them you’re waiting for your ride home.” David instructed, and Patrick smiled as he started to stumble his way to his car. 

 

“Got it, give my keys to the cop.” Patrick agreed, and heard another exaggerated sigh on the other end of the line.

 

“Just lock yourself in and stay safe until I can get to you.” He replied, and Patrick nodded. He pulled open the passenger side door to his car and flopped into the seat, closing the door behind him. He fumbled to find the lock, but eventually succeeded, and smiled proudly.

 

“Did it.”

 

“Good boy.” David replied, and  _ okay _ , a molten rush went through him at those words, from his chest down into his loins. He didn’t know if David had meant to, but damn, that had been hot.

 

“Fuck.” Patrick breathed, and heard David suck in a breath, like he understood.

 

“I’ll be right there.” David said softly, and Patrick smiled.

 

“I love you so much, David.” He huffed, his voice thick with drink and emotion. He pictured that soft smile that David usually gave him when he told him he loved him, and he felt his heart flutter.

 

“I love you too, Patrick.” David replied softly.

 

“And David?” 

 

“Yes Patrick?”

 

“Please hurry.” 

 

There was a click on the other end of the phone, and Patrick was left staring at David’s photo on his contact screen. The cute one he’d taken after making out in the storeroom one day, where his hair was messy and adorable. David hated it. He thought about reading the text messages David had left him, but in the end his vision was a little blurry and looking at his phone was giving him a headache, so instead he tucked it back inside his jeans and reclined the seat and got comfortable. David wouldn’t be here for at least a half hour, there was no harm in having a little nap…

  
  
  


When Patrick awoke to the gentle, and then urgent tapping at his window, it could have been minutes later, for all he was aware. He had been out like a light, from almost the very second he’d hung up with David. But now David was  _ here _ , and Patrick’s heart soared at seeing his face. He wore his big thick glasses, the ones he only used after he’d taken his contacts out for the night and then needed his eyes for something. Patrick  _ loved _ those glasses.

 

“Babe!” Patrick said, smiling widely and reaching for the lock. 

 

“Don’t you  _ babe _ me.” David replied through the door, but he was smiling in that crooked way he did to let Patrick know there was no real bite behind his words.

 

“You came.” Patrick said to him, smiling dreamily, and reaching out to hold David’s hand, after he’d slid in next to him on the driver’s side. 

 

“Of course I came, do you think I would leave you here to be murdered by vagrants?” He asked, and Patrick chuckled.

 

“Thank you for saving me from the vagrants.” He said seriously, and leaned over, yanking David roughly, practically forcing him into a kiss. David returned it, though he rearranged them quickly to make things more comfortable and less drunkenly-awkward. Patrick had slept off the worst of the beer, but he was still quite tipsy it seemed. 

 

When they pulled back, David sighed and looked at Patrick. Really  _ looked  _ at him. And Patrick felt exposed. “What happened with you today?” David asked, and now it was Patrick’s time to sigh. He ran his hand over his forehead and back, through his hair, tugging at the roots. This was it. He’d resolved himself to telling the truth.

 

“Jus’-- jus’ start driving, and I’ll tell you everything.” Patrick replied, and David’s eyes widened in concern.

 

“ _ Tell me everything? _ ” He parroted back at him, his voice higher than normal. “How much is there to tell?” He added, his voice in a mild panic.

 

“David, can you just--”

 

“Okay, okay.” David replied, putting the car in reverse and pulling out of the parking spot. When they were going, Patrick spent a minute looking out the window, building the courage to say what he needed to say.

 

“I was so jealous today, David. You made me so  _ angry. _ ” He started. It wasn’t a good start, but it was what came out. He was having a bit of an alcohol-related impairment to his brain-to-mouth filter, so he hoped that honesty would at least earn him some brownie points, because he didn’t think he’d be able to sugarcoat anything right now. Words were forming in his mouth the second he had time to think them into existence. David snuck him a furrow-browed look before returning his eyes to the road.

 

“Patrick, she was only--”

 

“An old friend. I know. Just let me talk, David. Let me say this. There’s something I--I jus’, lemme get this out, okay?” Patrick interrupted, and David snuck him another glance. This one seemed contrite, and he nodded.

 

“Go ahead.” He said, and Patrick reached over and grabbed his hand, forcing their fingers to lace, and squeezed until the tips of their fingers turned white. He could do this. He could get this off his chest. Now was the time. It wasn’t ideal that he was drunk, but it may also be giving him the liquid courage he needed to say the things he had to say. 

 

“I overreacted because I was jealous.” Patrick said, looking at David’s profile as he drove them down the dark rural highway. Fence Posts and tufts of grass and wildflowers passed in a blur, lit only by the headlights of Patrick’s car, but Patrick ignored their hypnotic effect and instead focused only on David. “And before you ask how jealous, I was insanely fucking Jealous, David.” David’s mouth twisted to the side as he tried to hold back a smile, and his eyes remained on the road. 

 

“I don’t want to share you, David. I know that  _ for sure. _ And I’m terrified that you’re not going to be okay with that forever. That you’re going to want more, that I’m not going to be enough--” David’s head snapped over and he opened his mouth but Patrick held out his hand and pressed on. “Jus’ lemme finish David.” And David looked back at the road. But a few seconds later, Patrick felt the car slowing down, and it pulled over and down a bumpy dirt road. 

 

“Isabelle just represented everything I’ve been worried about, when it comes to our relationship. All my, uh, I guess you’d call them insecurities… I haven’t talked to you about them, I kinda hoped if I just didn’t think about them, they’d go away. That’s kinda been my strategy with problems my entire life. I’m really good at ignoring things and making them go away… for a while.” Patrick pressed on. 

 

As he spoke, the car slowed down and pulled off the road. David turned off the ignition, and then they were cloaked in complete darkness, hidden from the world on some farm road, unseen in the night. The moon was bright, though, and Patrick could see as well as feel David turn in his seat to face him. Without thinking, Patrick reached out his other hand, and found David’s. He was now holding on to him, with both hands, like a lifering. Like his life depended on it. Here, in the darkness, with David to hold on to, he thought he had the courage to go on.

 

“David I love you so fucking much it scares me.” Patrick said, and he shuddered once as a sob escaped him. Goddamnit. This was hard enough as it was, without him  _ crying. _ But he couldn’t help it. He loved David with his entire damn heart and that was bound to stir up some emotion.

 

“ _ Oh Patrick. _ ” He heard David breathe, and then he was being pulled in to his loving embrace. Patrick slotted his face into the crook of his neck, breathed his scent deeply, and rubbed his eyes dry on the soft wool. David would normally hate it, salty tears on cashmere, but he didn’t so much as twitch at that moment. He just let Patrick do what he needed to do, and softly rubbed his back in encouragement.

 

“I just don’t want to lose you.” Patrick sobbed into his neck, and felt David pull him tighter. 

 

“Shhhh, shhhh, you haven’t lost me.” David cooed, patting the back of Patrick’s head softly, to soothe him. Patrick sniffled, and hugged him close, before finally pulling back. 

 

“Yeah, but I don’t want to  _ ever _ lose you, David.” Patrick clarified, not sure if David was getting it. “Not now, not ever. But how could I ever be enough for you?” He asked, his voice breaking as the words left his lips. He braced for the answer.

 

“But how could you  _ not? _ ” David asked incredulously, pulling back to look Patrick in the eyes, despite the dim lighting. “Are you kidding me right now? Do you know how amazing you are, how lucky I am to be with you? Patrick, let me make one thing clear. You are now, and I’m pretty sure you will always be,  _ more _ than enough for me.” He added, seriously. Then he reached out and cupped Patrick’s face in his palms, and leaned in. “You’re the love of my life, Patrick Brewer. I don’t want anyone else but you.” 

 

Patrick thought his heart might burst. His face split in half with a grin that he was helpless to hold back. David pulled him into a kiss, and Patrick began to crawl over the center console, chasing his lips, wanting to be closer. The kiss was wild and impassioned, and when they finally pulled apart, Patrick was practically in David’s lap. They both panted as they paused, catching their breath, and Patrick stared into his boyfriend’s eyes. 

 

“You’re sure you’re not going to change your mind?” Patrick asked, not able to help himself. David was breathless, and shook his head playfully.

 

“I mean, if Matt Bomer called me up tomorrow, I couldn’t promise you--” He teased, and Patrick lightly slapped his chest.

 

“And--” Patrick swallowed. Even with the lightened atmosphere in the car, even with so many of Patrick’s worries at ease, it was still hard for him to put this part into words. “And you don’t mind that I don’t, uhh, you know.” Patrick stumbled over his words. “Have as much--okay,  _ any _ experience? Other than, uhh, you?” He held his breath as he waited for the answer. 

 

In the dim lighting, he could only just make out David rolling his eyes. “ Well I obviously wasn’t complaining about your, umm,  _ skills _ , last night after we closed, was I?” He asked, and Patrick blushed at the memory. 

 

“No, but I worry, you know. That you’ve been with so many--”

 

“Selfish assholes that didn’t care for one second if I was enjoying myself, as long as  _ they _ were having a good time? Patrick, please, button. Let me assure you that the sexual enjoyment that I derive from being with you, a novice--though some might say a savant-- has already  _ eclipsed _ anything I had ever experienced before. There has been nothing even remotely comparable, if I’m being honest.” David said, pausing, but Patrick seemed to know on instinct that he wasn’t done. 

 

“And can I also say how ridiculous it is to hear you’re worried about this, because sometimes I can’t sleep at night, because I worry that  _ I  _ won’t be enough for  _ you. _ I mean, Patrick, you’ve only been with  _ me. _ What if you wake up one day and realize you want to  _ expand your horizons? _ ” David spoke quickly and emphatically, interrupting Patrick, and simultaneously putting the rest of his worries at ease. Patrick felt a wave of peace wash over him as he felt the love flowing back at him from David. He smiled and leaned forward for a quick peck on the lips before pulling back to look into David’s eyes seriously. The car spun a little around him from the alcohol when he stopped moving, but he kept his eyes fixed on David’s.

 

“Okay, A: That is never going to happen. And 2: S’no fair, we’re talking about  _ my _ hang-ups right now, not yours.” Patrick replied, teasing, and David smirked. 

 

“I apologize, I didn’t mean to usurp your heartfelt declaration of concern.” David replied, and Patrick smiled. “Although, one could argue that my concern is just as heartfelt, and actually quite relevant, considering it’s basically the same thing, but reverse.” 

 

“Is it though? I just think my thing is a little more important.” Patrick disagreed, still teasing.

 

“Yeah, well, agree to disagree.” David replied, and even in the dark Patrick could see the smile he was holding back, that twisted sideways, and the way his eyes sparkled with amusement. 

 

“So getting back to  _ my  _ point…” Patrick pressed on, and David’s smile widened fractionally. He loved to tease as much as Patrick did. “You’re totally okay with just me and my admittedly-small portfolio of experience for the foreseeable future?” Patrick asked, and David laughed.

 

“Are you asking if it’s okay that I have a virginal boyfriend who I get to debauch and teach all the ways of male sexual pleasure knowing  _ I’m _ the only one he’s ever been with? Ummm, yeah, you could say I’m totally okay with that. You could also say that it’s also totally fucking hot.” David replied, and he slinked his arms around Patrick’s neck and pulled him forward as he spoke, connecting their lips for a deep and possessive kiss as soon as he finished. 

 

For a moment, Patrick kissed him back, matching the fervour and intensity beat by beat. But then he pulled away. He couldn’t help himself. 

 

“Clarification. I wasn’t a  _ virgin _ , so--”

 

“Well you were with  _ men _ , so, still counts. And I’m not going to lie and act like that isn’t incredibly sexy and, like, a huge fucking turn-on. And I refuse to act like you saying you’re apparently okay with me being the  _ only _ man you ever sleep with--for the foreseeable future--isn’t incredibly amazing and romantic, also.” David said, and though he started out sassy, his tone turned seductive by the end, and he was walking his fingers up Patrick’s chest, leaning in close.

 

“Yeah, well, your  _ virginal _ boyfriend really needs to be fucked right now, David. Hard.” Patrick replied, seriously, and enjoyed the way his boyfriend’s eyes widened before he squinted them down.

 

“Mm, well, that doesn’t sound very  _ innocent _ …” David replied, and Patrick appreciated the game he was playing, and normally he’d be all for it, but right now he really just needed to cut to the chase.

 

“I swear to God, David, if I don’t get your cock in my ass,  _ right now. _ ” Patrick said with a rough intensity that he felt down to his very core. He was  _ dying _ for it. He needed it. He needed David. He’d never needed anything more. He needed to cleanse himself of the whole day, have it fucked right out of him. All the shit with Isabelle, with Jason, all of his insecurities that had come crashing out of the closet he’d stuffed them in months ago. He needed to wash it all away, and to be David’s again. He needed David to make him  _ his _ again. Like he should be. Like he was supposed to be. Like he always would be, from now until forever. 

 

“Far be it for me to object. I’m nothing if not a generous lover.” David replied with a smug smile and leaned in for a searing hot kiss that lasted several long beats before he pulled back. “Back seat. Now.” He said, and Patrick nodded wordlessly before rushing to open his door and exit the car. He almost fell over, fumbling with his belt and waistband, before actually tripping and falling as he tried to remove a foot from his pant leg. David laughed from inside the car. 

 

“Are you okay?” He asked, and Patrick grunted in frustration.

 

“Fuck!” He cursed as he struggled to get back to his feet, but then growled in victory as he successfully kicked his foot free. He’d pulled down his boxers, too, knowing it would be next to impossible once he got into the back seat. For a brief instant, he was standing there, painfully hard and naked from the waist down, completely exposed on a rural (but still public) road. But then he was practically launching himself at David, crawling on top of him and straddling his lap. David had pulled his pants down, and their naked erections pressed against each other deliciously as Patrick leaned in to kiss him possessively. 

  
  


God  _ damn _ did Patrick need a good hard fucking. Today had been a  _ day.  _ He’d hated seeing David flirt with Isabelle, and hated to know that they’d been together sexually. He’d been jealous beyond compare, and now he just wanted to show David who he belonged to. But then he’d flirted with and almost been kissed by Jason, and Patrick had  _ hated _ it. So he also just really wanted to show David who  _ Patrick _ belonged to, as well. 

 

The bottom line was they belonged together, belonged to each other. But things had fallen apart a little today. And with one good hard fucking, Patrick thought he could put everything right again. He could show David how much he loved him, and wipe everything from his own mind like a hard drive reset. Because if he never thought of Isabelle or that Jason asshole again, it would be too soon. 

 

Patrick reached down between them and wrapped his hand around both their lengths, jacking them off lightly together. It felt amazing, and he could see David’s eyes roll back a little as he did. “ _ Fuck. _ ” David breathed, and Patrick grinned. 

 

“Yes, that’s the plan.” He teased, and before David could open his smart mouth again, Patrick closed in for a kiss. It was needy, breathless, urgent, and  _ filthy. _ Unrestrained moans and the wet sounds of their kiss echoed throughout the silent car, muted only from the sound of crickets chirping from the fields around them. Patrick didn’t know if he’d ever felt more of a  _ need _ for any one thing in his entire life. It felt as though he might actually die if he had to stop kissing David in that moment.

 

Luckily, they had nowhere to be, and no one around to interrupt them. As the kiss stretched on, their hands roamed. Patrick couldn’t decide which part of David’s body he wanted to touch more, so he kept moving, changing the object of his attention, needing it all. One moment he’d be running his fingers through David’s chest hair, lightly tugging at the soft dark patch that grew over his pecs and down his stomach, and the next he’d be tweaking his nipples, or running his finger nails down his arms or back, leaving red lines in their wake. 

 

Before long, they had lost all semblance of restraint. It was frantic, their need for each other. Their kiss was messy and rough and desperate and, just,  _ so fucking good. _

 

“Do you have--” Patrick said, finally, his voice rough and blown. He didn’t even move his mouth from David’s to speak, he couldn’t. He had to  keep kissing him. He couldn’t stop. Lives were at stake! Or that’s how it felt, at least. 

 

But David must have understood, because he was nodding. “Satchel.” David breathed, before shoving his tongue back in Patrick’s mouth with a moan. Patrick returned the scorching kiss and groped with his arm for David’s bag. David leaned forward to allow Patrick to reach without having to break their kiss. 

 

Finally, Patrick’s fingers closed around the leather strap and he yanked it from the front seat, pulling it towards him. As soon as it was within reach, David plunged his hand inside, knowing exactly to find what he was looking for, and came out with a small travel-sized bottle of lube that he kept for just such occasions. Patrick just prayed it wasn’t empty, because that bottle was really small, and they ran through a really shockingly large amount of lube. So much so that Patrick had had to work it into their monthly budget. It was worth it. 

 

Thankfully, David must have planned ahead, because the bottle was full. He noticed David moving to open it, but he grabbed the bottle from before he got the chance. “No time to get ready.” He explained, his voice urgent and out of breath, as he poured some onto his hand and he began slicking up David’s gorgeous cock. 

 

“But--” David tried to protest, but Patrick cut him off with one dark stare, his head snapping up and catching his eyes.  

 

“No.” He said assertively. No fucking way did he have time for what David wanted. He needed him, now. And if it hurt tomorrow, then all the better. He wanted to feel that ache, and know it was because of David. A visceral reminder that he was David’s and David was  his. He couldn’t think of anything better, actually, after the day he’d had. “I need you now, David.”

 

“Yeah, okay.” David agreed, nodding enthusiastically as Patrick shifted up onto his knees to line himself up over his boyfriend’s impressive length. 

 

With no preamble, Patrick pushed down against David. He felt the ring of muscles forcefully stretched open, and let gravity do the rest until he was fully seated and achingly, blissfully full of his boyfriend’s cock. “ _ Yes. _ ” He sighed, tossing back his head in ecstasy.

 

David had exclaimed wordlessly at the sudden warmth and tightness, probably not expecting Patrick so quickly, and when Patrick finally pulled his head back to look at him, he saw the most glorious smile on his boyfriend’s face. “Holy shit Patrick.” He said, and Patrick smiled carnally back at him. “You’re going to feel this tomorrow.” He added, laughing, sensing how  _ into _ this Patrick was. 

 

“Good.” Patrick replied, already pushing up off of David, rising on his knees until he felt himself almost empty, and then slammed back down so hard he saw stars. He watched as David’s eyes fluttered back and smiled in joy and celebration of the blessed fullness and  _ rightness _ he felt in this perfect moment. “I want it to hurt.” Patrick added, before lifting up and slamming back down again, causing David’s eyes to flutter once more. 

 

“You’re ok-- now, though?” David managed to get out between thrusts, still worried about Patrick despite the fact that he was fucking him within an inch of his life. The car was rocking, the springs were groaning, and if it had been cooler outside the windows probably would have been fogging, too. David was so Goddamn sweet, Patrick felt his heart threaten to explode with love. What a ridiculous fucking thing to be worried about at a time like this. God he loved him.

 

“Beer is-- a great-- painkiller.” Patrick grunted out as he maintained his desperate pace. He couldn’t seem to fuck David  _ hard  _ enough. And he was  _ trying. _ Maybe he just needed to change pace, he thought, so he slowed down for a moment, leaning in for a kiss, moving his hands from where they’d been braced on his shoulders, and moving them down to caress David’s sculpted chest and arms. He still continued to rock, up and down, because he couldn’t stop completely. Not now. But his pace became gentle, and their kiss was loving and sweet. 

 

“Maybe I should get you drunk and take advantage of you more often.” David purred as they pulled apart, and Patrick pressed their foreheads together, smiling and biting his lip against the wonderful sensations as he slowly rocked back and forth on his boyfriend’s perfect cock. 

 

“Maybe you should.” Patrick agreed, but they both knew David didn’t need to get Patrick drunk to take advantage of him. But Patrick  _ was _ drunk, now. And that filter was still very  _ uninhibited.  _ “And you could call me a good boy again.” He said, and the words were out before Patrick had a chance to think about them. He guessed he just  _ really _ liked it when David had said it earlier.

 

He felt David tense beneath him, and looked at him anxiously for a reaction. But he needn’t have worried, because David’s eyes were  _ shining _ .

 

“Well that depends, are you going to be a good boy for me?” He asked softly, and  _ holy fuck, _ yes. Yes he was, Goddamnit. And he was going to start by making his boyfriend cum, hard.

 

Patrick didn’t answer, but he smiled darkly and maintained eye contact with David as he pulled up and slammed down once again.

 

A few minutes later, they cried each others’ names as they came together. Slowly, quiet descended on the car again, broken only by their ragged, panting breaths as they struggled to oxygenate their bodies. 

 

For a long time, Patrick sat there on David’s lap, still full of his softening cock, his own squeezed between their bodies as he pulled David closer and closer into a tight embrace. His face was slotted tightly into the curve of his neck, and David held him tightly in return, seeming to know that Patrick needed it. 

 

“I love you.” David said, after a while, and Patrick smiled into the skin of his neck and then kissed the spot in front of his lips. Then he pulled back to look him in the eyes. 

 

“I love you more.” Patrick replied, and leaned in for a short kiss before pulling back again.

 

“Ok but it’s not a competition. Because if it was, I would win.” David replied in a teasing and competitive tone, and Patrick smirked before giving David a decidedly skeptical look.

 

“Would you though?” He asked, making his voice squeaky and doubtful, and laughed at the consternated expression on David’s face.

 

“Yes. I would.” David replied, before looking around the car. “You know, we should probably get going before we get arrested for public indecency.” He added, and Patrick sighed. David had a point, and he supposed his apartment did have some advantages over the back seat of his Sonata. But Patrick didn’t move to get up, so David placed his palms on his chest and smiled at him. “Let me get you  home. And when we get there, it’s my turn.” He said.

 

And Patrick didn’t need any more encouragement. They dressed in a hurry, and held hands the whole drive home. And instead of staring out the window and watching the hypnotic fence posts and wildflowers as they passed by, Patrick looked only at David. At the curve of his lips, the shadow of his stubble, the arch of his nose. He studied his face, and thought of just how much he loved it. How much he loved David. And he felt secure that David loved him back. 

 

And he smiled with the knowledge that everything was going to be okay. 

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I'm REALLY hoping I did this story justice, and fixed them back up perfectly, and I'm really hoping you enjoyed it! I'd love to know what you thought! I'm dying to know (and did I mention it's my birthday??? Lol)
> 
> I already have my next idea, it's going to be an super long multichap AU, and I can't wait to start!

**Author's Note:**

> Soooooo... do you want more? Hahaha let me know with kudos and comments, I'd love to know your thoughts! I hope you enjoyed it, I'm working hard to get chapter 2/2 up asap!


End file.
